Detention
by Maria 'cutetoboewolf' cleary
Summary: Dentention A good friend would try and get you out of detention, but a best friend would be next to you in detention saying 'aw man, we almost got away with it' My take on how Bren and Chase met Jinja Only afew chapters, kinda small and happy-like
1. Chapter 1

Dentention

* * *

A good friend would try and get you out of detention, but a best friend would be next to you in detention saying 'aw man, we almost got away with it'

* * *

My take on how Bren and Chase met Jinja

One or two chapters ^^

* * *

Bren was never popular and he didn't want to be, he had a close friend in Chase Suno and that was all he needed. Even now as he sat at his desk messing with his Cpad, the latest non-holographical tablet from Core-Tech, he was content.

The brown haired teen hardly knew anyone in the class and he liked that, he only knew people as groups…the 'jocks' the 'popular' kids… he was one of the nerder boys in the class.

'Hey Nerd, do my homework for me before homeroom' Came a voice behind bren's desk

Bren froze, the bullies never picked on him when Chase was here…

'Can't you do you're own homework?' Bren asked the bully, as he began tapping on his tablet.

The bully, a red-haired bulk of a boy grabbed the Cpad out of Bren's hands

'Whats this? You have no friends to message! This will fetch a lot at the pawn shop'

Bren flipped 'Give that back! It's mine!'

The bully laughed alongside his friends as Bren tried to jump up and grab it…

The rest of the class looked on, wanting to help but knew the pain the bully's gang could inflict..the cowards..

'Hey!' came another voice, familiar to Bren behind the bully

The Cpad was taken out of the Bully's hand 'that's not nice'

Bren smiled as his 'brother from another mother' stood behind the bully with an angry look on his face.

'Suno?' The bully cried

'Chase!' Bren smiled running up to his best friend

'Why do you always have to pick on B?' chase asked

The bully just sneered, Bren was one thing, but Chase could actually defend himself..

'Tsk, fine…get you when your boyfriends not here' The bully laughed.

As the bully returned to the seat at the opposite end of the room alongside his minions who were talking about how to take Bren down and how to get revenge on Chase, the teacher entered the class.

'Take your seats!' she commanded striding to the front of the class, her long black ponytail flicking as she walked

Chase handed Bren his Cpad and sat down in the vacant seat next to Bren's

'you ok B?' chase asked as he pulled out a book from his shoulder bag

'Yeah..thanks to you… I just wish they'd leave me alone' Bren replied tapping on his Cpad

'Ok, turn to page 18 and lets begin this maths lesson' Mrs. Liason commanded turning her back to the class and writing on a projection board

'They will do, someday' chase smiled slapping Bren on the back

'too right!' Bren cried….only too loud

The class murmured… Bren had accidently shouted that last part

Mrs. Liason turned sharply, her glasses catching the light of the projector 'I'm glad you agree on my principles of Pi, but I don't tolerate shouting in my class' she yelled 'Bren, detention'

Bren panicked, if his parents found out he had detention they'd kill him..

'but wait…I didn't..' he began

The bully and afew others began to giggle, Chase frowned

'Slave driver..' he muttered

's gaze turned to Chase

'Something to say, Mr. Suno?' she cried

'Yeah actually I do..you said you don't tolerate shouting…yet you just shouted at Bren..kinda destroyed your own theory there..' Chase smiled sarcastically

Silence….

Mrs. Liason was close to boiling over, her face had gone bright red…. Everyone looked at Chase..even Bren was shocked

'Chase what are you doing?' Bren asked

'Sticking up for a friend, B, what else?' Chase smiled

The day had only just begun and it was already off to a rocky start.. what could happen next?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- Jinja

It was after school, and as most students made their way out of the school gates, two very unlucky boys made their way deeper inside the buildings, to the dreaded 'Corridor of Death'

'Detention…that's not all bad..' Chase smiled, hands behind his head

'It is bad Chase! How can it not be?' Bren panicked walking alongside him 'Me..in detention… my parents will kill me!'

'Just say your over at mine at the moment' Chase said

Bren was about to reply but he remembered that his father was a scientist and only came back home every few months, Chase was living alone..

'Maybe..'

The 'Corridor of Death' was named by the students because of the rows of detention and teachers lounges that dotted this wing of the building..students who came here often never came out..or so it's said

'I've never been in detention before..i wonder what it'll be like' Chase smiled opening the door labelled 'Detention'

Inside the room, it was like the beginning of homeroom, single chairs and desks was spread throughout the room, further apart than average though.

'wow bleak' Bren muttered walking into the room. He froze. In a chair at the very back of the room was the Bully, he was sat listening to two of his minions chat on the desks next to him

'Aw crag, Victors here..' Bren panicked hiding behind Chase.

Chase frowned 'The joys keep on rolling' the mocked leading Bren to the chairs furthest away from the three bullies.

Aside from themselves and Victors gang, there were three others in the room. Two were gothic guys sat near a window, gazing out at the courtyard below… clearly thinking of escaping and the other was a brown haired girl sat in the front row reading a small black book. The cover of which looked like it was old and worn off, but Chase got the English word 'Latin'

'Is she reading Latin?' Bren asked staring at the same girl as Chase.

Chase shrugged, 'To each their own'

Bren couldn't help but stare at the girl, he couldn't remember ever seeing her around

'Well well, look who's here' Victor smiled at Bren and Chase

Chase turned 'Arent you always here?'

Victor stood up tall, easily topping 6ft, his two minions, Crowel and Askem only peaked 5"9 but were equally as menacing

'Just leave me alone..whats your problem?' Bren asked

Victor slaunted across the room 'My problem is you nerd..i'm the top dog here… everyone does as I say..' he replied folding his arms

'Really?' Chase sighed ' I just thought you were a bully who picks on those who cant defend themselves'

Victor almost went purple 'I prefer King to bully'

Victor grabbed Chase by the front of his jacket and hoisted him into the air

'Put him down!' Bren cried lunging foreward, but was held back by Crowl and Askem

'Don't interefere with the boss' Askem warned Bren as he held his arm back

Chase's breath was wearing out, Victor was chocking him badly.

'I never did like you Suno- your gonna' be the last of the Suno's' Victor sneered as Chase struggled for air

'Chase!' Bren cried

THUNK!

A small black book was thrown at the back of victors head, catching him off guard and accidently making him drop Chase to the ground.

'Who the hell?' Victor cried spinning round

The brown haired girl had stood up and stared at him with crossed arms

'Do you mind, some of us are trying to read here' she said angrily

'Who are you girlie?' Victor asked approaching her

'you don't need to know the name of the girl that's gonna' kick your ass do you?'

Victor laughed 'Confident arent you?'

Chase had regained breath and voice 'Leave her alone Victor' he muttered

Victor ignored Chase

'Lets see how you do then' Victor cried thrusting his right fist foreward. The girl dodged to her left and watched the fist sail over her right shoulder. With force, she brought her knee up into Victors abdomen. It would've made a normal man fall in pain, but victor only staged slightly. He swung his left arm backwards, hoping to catch her off guard, but the girl simply ducked and slammed her shoulder into his ribs, making him stumble against the wall

'Gah!' he cried as he slouched against the wall holding his ribs

'Listen here' the girl smiled as she drove the heel of her left foot into the shoulder of Victor and leant foreward 'Never get in my way, never pick on those weaker then you and/…'

She pointed to Bren and Chase 'Never so much as even look at them again..or you'll have me to deal with…and you really don't want to see my angry…'

Victor nodded weakily, his ribs and shoulder hurt badly.

The girl turned and looked at Crowl and Askem.. they immediately let go off Bren and fled he room.

'Who are you?' Bren asked as the girl came back to reclaime her book

'The name's Jinja' she smiled at Bren

'Wow tense..'Chase said from the floor

'Thanks for tryng to save me there cowboy' Jinja said holding down a hand to help Chase up.

'No problem, thanks for saving my life I guess' he smiled back sheepishly 'I'm Chase and this here is Bren'

Bren simply waved

'Pleasure, just let me know if those guys bully you again, Bren, I'll be happy to sort them out'

Bren smiled, he was sure that he wouldn't get bullied again…at least not by Victor…

* * *

Well heres my version ^^ i kinda' like it

thanks for reading


End file.
